FREAK ON THE LEASH
by Female Hitokiri Battousai
Summary: A girl's psychology projects entices her to explore the ravaged soul of the worst punk in school. Can she grant him solace or will she become slave to his ways? :::UPDATED:::
1. Chapter 1

**FREAK ON THE LEASH...**

_--_Female Hitokiri Battousai

_--R- rated for mature themes and language._

_--Based under the neglected fic: Power of Love (Remake)_

Synopsis: The sweetest flower that blows, I give to him as we part, for him it is a black rose, for me it is my heart.

(Internal synopsis: Kamiya Kaoru, a typical Ms. Goodie-goodie, assigned herself a psychology project, one in which it meant to rehabilitate the mind of the school's worst bad-boy punk, Kenshin Himura. Problem is, when the project is over, does that mean the emotions built are over as well?)

_--_

_-- Chapter 1- Burning in me…_

_--_

"HIMURA BATTOUSAI has something you can't learn and you can't buy, something you can't acquire through muscles or method acting lessons. He has an on-screen radiance that seems effortless, a presence that makes him impossible not to watch, and a substance that his fellow multitasking colleagues sorely lack. He's got it all people!" whispered an amber eye boy sadly…his beautiful eyes so symphonic with hate. This young boy, who sat all alone in the mortal sadness of his heart, had but more than tears and those ugly scars to offer; He was an impatient beauty, but a beauty nevertheless.

_He sighs lowering his eyes in thought--_

"At least that was what, I wanted to be known as…" he trailed off, tracing the wet black-kohl on him eyes. Trailing his sparkling eyes that were filled with silver to the picture of his parents, he cringed at the memory of never being there to save them. To be that hero he long he be. Tracing his mother's face, he whispered with gut dread, "I loved you so bad and yet, I still seem to shit up everything…" he paused to growl at the weakling tears falling from his eyes, "I forced myself through another day, and I can't believe I'm standing here today. Everything is as what was yesterday. Nothing changes, the walls are still black and curtains are still grey. Everything is still cold and nobody seems to hear me---nobody hears me call."

Sitting in the quiet dark room where shadows became his only company picking and reading him soul inside out, Himura Battousai became something that the world toyed and convulsed. His life, once good, was now deprived of light and insatiably soiled by dark threads. Lying on the floor that smelt like dead rats and alcohol, Himura Battousai lied stagnantly reflecting his whole life before his very eyes as black tears fell in free accordance. The world only threw dark angels at him who abused his heart and claimed his bed from holy innocence to black-satin sins.

His face, a beautiful touch made by God, was now a mask of Satan himself, where it was decorated each day in tears, in pains, in scars no one could touch. How is a man to heal himself if his scars can never be seen, can never be cleaned? And every hand that has ever touched his face was taken to his bed in an unholy manner, where dreams as dark as night plays his body. At a young age, Himura Battousai walked with something more than _mommy's little man, _he walked with a weighing sin that became heavier and heavier with each resolution and breath he made. As far as he knew, the only thing he did well in this world was endure the pain he got from each sin he committed. His body already broken mentally and physically begged to find death in easy means. He tried giving up, yet for some odd reason tomorrow seem to be a next day, where one, shit could happen, and two he could go on living. Life was not as simple as said, probably the simplest thing to do was be counseled by the life of shadows, asking them for advice to problems he created.

He knew he made his pains what they were, but to say that to himself would mentally destroy him. Pulling himself together, he scuttled to his feet looking at the cold dead moon. Just like everything in his world, Battousai saw most things in a black and white manner, where pictures were slow and life was dreary. A world he created in his head, would one day be the same world he would die in.

Perfect geometrical slit eyes of an Asian, rose serpentine as wicked-electric amber eyes looked back at him coldly from his mirror. Such eyes were framed by dark enrich kohl that weighed him from innocence to darkness. He became something of a monster and freak, both at the same time. He killed everything he loved by throwing each memory away for this wretched life of thorns and broken glass. Something that cut his soul, shredding it into pieces. The still present shards of his life already tear at him heart's most sensitive memories and before he'd know it, he'd be succumbed to loneliness and pain. Battousai couldn't believe he became the fears of his mother and father. Closing his eyes tightly he found the scream that lay deep in lungs so hard not to contain. Fluttering his eyes he saw something of both beast and beauty.

"Why am I so freaking assed up?" he shouted, his veins on his neck showing from his intense scream. His face turned a shade of red as he felt the anger take him.

Slamming his hands against the mirror a huge crack rippled across. On each cracked piece of the mirror, he saw smaller faces of himself. Tears alas after so long fell. Each tear of anger a representation that his soul was breaking and becoming part of the nothing.

Battousai pulled his hands back seeing the huge splurge of blood. Shouting out in pain, he leaned forward letting all his tears and blood fall to the floor like flowers. Each becoming something he wished he didn't have.

'Something takes a part of me, something lost and never seen, every time I start to believe, something shitty happens to me. Life's always gonna be messing with me trying to see a part of me that I know I'm trying to protect. Everyone jams my senses, pulls at my heart's mask, befriending and loving me all in attempt to bring me down. There's nothing nicer than freedom but I don't get that---I don't get that illusion. I can't even take away this pain, this one I created, I tried so many times and I simply keep failing---failing.'

'So I try giving my body second resorts.'

With no religion, no home, nothing to call mine, I simply watch my days become an awaking nightmare. Finding no one to talk to and help me cry all my flaws, I gave into the side of darkness. Sometimes I wish I could wake up from this nightmare, begging the world to stop being a knife down my throat.

Realize that I can never win in this game call life, sometimes its feels like I've only failed. Inside where do I begin my mind is laughing at me, tell me why am I to blame, isn't everyone suppose to be the same, that's why I will never change this thing that's burning in me.

_--_

_--_

_--_

Author Notes: If you should know, I didn't actually make a fanfiction, its just the real purposeful idea for 'Power of Love.' I got inspired by my friend Sandra, who is a great teenage girl with so much going for her. The idea came from her, since she showed me a part of her I never seen. I took this as an advantage and in a sense I dedicate this fanfiction to teenagers who think they can't turn over from their bad side.

This fanfiction is very similar to 'Lying from You.' Except where Kaoru was the bad girl who was effortlessly tortured, its Battousai who is tortured in this fic.

Well I'm so happy to do the fanfiction the right way, and I really hope you guys liked it. It's dark, but life isn't silvery bells and cotton-candies. It's not a dramatized darkness either, but to some people—to some teens it is. And I was once like that.

So thank you so much for reading. You guys rock and I love all of you.

(Hugssss)

Okay, so take care.

A most blessed day to each and all. May Jesus be with guys!

**Please review…**


	2. Chapter 2

**FREAK ON THE LEASH...**

_--_Female Hitokiri Battousai

_--R- rated for mature themes and language._

_--Based under the neglected fic: Power of Love (Remake)_

Synopsis: The sweetest flower that blows, I give to him as we part, for him it is a black rose, for me it is my heart.

(Internal synopsis: Kamiya Kaoru, a typical Ms. Goodie-goodie, assigned herself a psychology project, one in which it meant to rehabilitate the mind of the school's worst bad-boy punk, Kenshin Himura. Problem is, when the project is over, does that mean the emotions built are over as well?)

_--_

_-- Chapter 2- The unconventional meeting _

_--_

_Tuesday 12th _

**A SAFE SCHOOL**

**For everyone's safety**

**REPORT WEAPONS ON CAMPUS**

**Any persons caught on campus grounds with weapons will be arrested and suspended.**

I walk into campus seeing the same sign I saw yesterday. Some of my friends laugh at the sign, I however thought differently;

Campus is dangerous…

Everybody walks around with weapons in their pockets. Those in which are reported everyday.

Some fool does drugs, the other follows. Every day cigarettes, drugs, cards and alcohol are taken away.

People walk around cool, pretending as if it never happened. For a prestige school there's nothing prestige about jacking up a girl in the washroom or getting arrested for serious school fights. There is nothing cool about looking like an ass drop from the Center of Rejects. Sometimes I have to reassure myself is this Japan? Is this the prestige school mom dubbed about since I dunno- birth? Sometimes things are more contrary than how they seem.

Teenage girls line the walls of the school, their cold eyes following you. Some of them are sick, while others just need a life. Typically most people at this college needed a life.

If you thought the world was nasty, then check this school out. Some girls go with a guy every single day of their lives. While others profession in being shit. Girls here range from nerd to beast, to hottie to ugly.

My institution, one of the _most _scholarly schools in Japan, seems to be a waste of time to anyone. I mean it's not like I don't get fed-up of this, and believe me I do, its just everybody are such –freaks. Yeah that's it. Freaks. Nobody believes in school rules and building up to the school's prestige name. Like hello am I the only selfless and caring person who believes in this school's standard and heritage of being 'prestigious?'

Well kill me for being bad!

_--**School bell rings**—_

Ahh! The school bell, a bell which says good morning Mathematics, or hello Spanish and French Orals. Personally I love school, I love everything about school, but I especially love a new term. I love the smell of new pages, and the taste of rubber behind the pencil. I love the colour of fancy inked pens and I especially adore my uniform. If its anything I'm grateful for is new stationary when the new term starts, and trust me I get a lot of that when the new term hits into full swing.

Walking through the pushing crowd of females, I burst free from the thronging crowd.

"Damn…" I swore, heeding to my first class. Psychology.

_--_

_--_

_--_

Eyes of gold watch through the curtain of red hair that falls into his eyes.

'I wish they could feel the pain inside of me…' he walked through the heavy crowd of teenagers who stared back at him. Relentless of what, this was what he faced everyday of his young life.

'Freaks' he thought feeling like an outcast as they watched back at him with every hint of possible contempt.

'Inside where do I begin to explain what these punks do to me. Nobody will ever shut them up from their rude stares…wouldn't they get a hint already?' he persisted through the crowd.

"Mr. Himura, Mr. Yukishiro, Mr. Sagara and Mr. Chou you are wanted in the principal's office. Now" the sound of a female voice on the microphones system alerted. Everyone body from the Girls college to their college could hear the voice of the secretary.

'Oh great, another day of blissful torture. And to think I don't get enough of this shit' he thought to himself as he walked around the corner.

To Kenshin what people did just had to stop.

Everyday the same thing happened. Everybody looks at him, and again something is taken from him. Secrets that make him this way are suddenly revealed when they look at him with such faces—such stares. Wounds that never heal are always on the surface ripping open from humanity's coldness, ill acceptance.

Tired of trusting in people's hope one in which he could never have, he asked himself did it even exist? Numb from what this world has done, Kenshin vowed to dip his soul one step closer to hell. Raped from his virgin thoughts, taunted from people he called classmates, just known as a freak-'what the hell is this all about---?' he asked.

Battousai as was termed around the school was a young boy who seem to possess all the wrong qualities any parents could want. His parents however, loved him with everything they had. A pity time chose to be cruel, taking their lives to its end. A cold residue of mixed emotions in pain and hate swept over him. Sometimes he wished he didn't know if they lived or die because regardless what, he would always hurt them.

"Hey Himura, in trouble again?" asked a boy who was crowded around some of the smartest boys in school.

Kenshin snorted. "Suck some shit Brent" Kenshin walked past the somewhat goodie-goodie on the campus grounds.

To Kenshin Goodie-goodies deserve to die. And that doesn't go for one or two of them, in fact that goes for all of them. Bastards, scowled Kenshin. They're all so egotistical and that makes them shit.

Kenshin made a detour, not too particular on heading to the principal's office in such a hurry. To Kenshin it couldn't be too bad, but gathering his whole squad was called, he figured it was still alarming. Maybe the principal found out he was the one who was vandalizing the back of the school with foul coarse words.

Maybe, it was that. Then again it could be anything, since those teachers found every single reason to report him. Missing class, chewing gum, smoking, drinking, gambling and so on. The list basically could go on and on, but that's about all he could take right now. His brain hurt and he was a bit tired from all that shouting and cursing the night before. Being as brilliant as he was, he figured taking a quick pull behind the school would soothe his tense senses.

_--_

_--_

_--_

'Psychology. Nobody really got the subject, in fact the teachers were planning to take the subject off the syllabus in replacement for Cultural Arts. Whatever that is!

Psychology. I shouldn't be grimacing, but I am. According to the bigger students, nobody ever passed the subject. It usually meant you had to work really hard since there were tons of examinations which take up half of your final mark.

I bit the insides of my mouth knowing that I'd probably get an F and never go to a good university. I hate feeling so worthless sometimes, sometimes I can't help it though, and I blame it entirely on school.

_--sighs—_

Aghh! I hate to sigh, yet I always seem to do it! Ohh would this world come to an end already?

As if it will!

I enter the psychology lab, a teacher sitting in her seat, browsing through some papers. I peered at the classroom. Damn, the class. It's really spooky when you consider I'm the only student in the class!

And I repeat, ONLY!

I take a seat in one of the chairs to the far West of the classroom, I look out the window biting my lips in a very nervous manner. Most of my thoughts were just visions of failing this class. No one in the history of our dainty little school has ever passed Psychology, a bit awkward for one of the most 'brilliant' schools in Japan, but say what, I'm not the one to say.

"Ahh. Ms. Kamiya-san. Good-morning." The teacher looked up from the piles of papers. Her young face stressed with sags and barely visible wrinkles. And imagine, I'm seeing all of this right as she speaks. I must have really good eyes!

"Ah—, yes, good morning" I must have sounded so lame. Just great. What a corny expression to start off with. And to think I'm supposed to be the school's fifth smartest brain.

"I'm Dr. Sakada Jinya. I'll be your Psychology teacher for this semester. Okay?" she asked, giving a look of reassurance.

I nodded a bit uneasily. It's not like this is all new, okay, yes it's all new, but point is, I'm scared of failing and nothing else.

"Okay. Well I guess we should get down to some work, hmm?" she gave a look before going to the chalk-board.

Taking up a piece of chalk she began writing.

**P- A –R –A-N-O-I-A**

"Paranoia" Kaoru uttered.

"Yes, Paranoia." She placed down the chalk looking at Kaoru. "Do you know what it is?" the teacher asked interestedly.

"Yeah, its when someone is insane or acting like it?" Kaoru bit her lips in uncertainty.

"Hmm—you're kinna there. Paranoia is a mental disorder marked by the unjustified belief that one is being persecuted, usually its accompanied by Megalomania and insane distrust." the teacher spoke.

Kaoru gave a look of 'what the hell are you saying?'

"It means Psychology believes that, Paranoia is actually a sign for help…" the teacher explained.

"What? Sign- for help?" Kaoru asked giving the teacher an incredulous face.

"Yes. Psychologists believe that each person in some small way has part of the Cerebellum Hemisphere reserved. Part of it is for memory, personality, temperature intake and of course sanity. We believe that just a small of part of our brain has not developed, and so…that's the part we usually hit when we're insane. Insane people or yet-to-become insane people usually can't reckon between the good and the bad. Sometimes the anxiety is too much that the mind 'trips' and goes into a mode where everything goes quiet." The teacher spoke, seeing Kaoru blink her eyes innocently, with her mouth agape.

"Hhahah! Don't worry Kaoru, let me break it down." The teacher spoke.

"Yes, please do" Kaoru begged.

"In our brain just part of it is not developed. That part is called the Insane area, we're giving it a name. The 'Insane area,' could be activated by good and bad anxieties. This makes the mind go off into a world where everything has gone wrong. You see Kaoru, Psychology is the art of listening to people cry. Most of the times that's what people usually need to do, and we Psychologists achieve progress by giving therapy and sometimes a word called rehabilitation." She paused to see Kaoru purse her lips in understanding.

"Are you understanding Kaoru?" she asked.

"Trying, I'm trying to" Kaoru spoke neutrally. Coz flatly speaking that's what she was doing, trying to comprehend what that insane area thingee has to do with anything, while anxieties make you go looptie-loo, by then you're crack and in English mad, insane, out of your mind and need help! It was then Kaoru figured out on her brilliant own why several students just failed the subject with ease.

"Well hey that's good. Most people who ever got this class never listened to one word I said" the teacher spoke.

'I wonder why?' thought Kaoru sarcastically.

"Point is, keep this up and you'll be working yourself for a good grade in finals. Hopefully if you do get a good grade, Psychology will once again be a subject on the syllabus where many students can learn, enjoy and perform quite well." She spoke wearing a brilliant smile on her face.

"Yeah…sure" 'Hahahahha! Who are you kidding? Are you mad woman, now I see you're the one who needs therapy and rehabilitation, coz woman, people hate hate hate and look- HATE your subject with the most desirous passion.'

After a couple minutes or so, Kaoru found herself seating butt glued to her chair. Though she had the strongest urge to stand on her heels and tell the woman shut up, Kaoru conducted herself with respect.

Kaoru yawned.

She itched.

She slept. (Yeah, all that was possible)

And she made spit bubbles.

To Kaoru, who was considered a first hand smarty pants, found this absolutely weary and frustrating. Oh gosh who was the smart aleck who made up this subject anyways?. Or placed it on her syllabus for that matter?

The teacher kept yapping and Kaoru kept yawning. To Kaoru the lines were suddenly appearing three and four times more than what she was suppose to know.

"Urhh, miss –Ms." 'What's her name again? Man, even her name is boring'

"Ms. Sakada" she spoke

"Ms. Sakada, I'm not feeling so well, may I go outside for some fresh air?" Kaoru asked, lying with perfection.

"What are you ill with?" the teacher was smarter than she thought.

Of course Kaoru knew the cliché sentence wouldn't work, I mean it was the oldest and not the mention lamest trick in the book.

"I ahh-hmm a thing—yeah this thing" Kaoru rolled her eyes about in worry and thought.

"And how this thing feel?" the teacher asked.

"Well ah, it starts off with a bit of hurting in the stomach and then a woozy feeling in the head and more stuff which will probably come about in the afternoon. So um, may I be excused?" she trailed off kindly knowing fully well she had blown her cover and she was officially done for thanks to her lame lying.

The teacher pursed her lips for a minute watching the student with intent eyes.

'Okay Kaoru now you've done it! You really ticked her off'

The woman shut the book in one loud shut. Even Kaoru was startled at the cold oncoming.

"Go ahead, but come back quickly" there was something like silver that rose from her sentence. Kaoru tried to figure what it was, was it sarcasm, or contempt or something else? Perhaps, thought Kaoru.

Kaoru stood from her seat feeling very heavy, as if the teacher's stare had weighed her down. That her lie was so much that it was practically consuming her.

Kaoru gasped. 'I'm a liar, I'm turning into Misao, oh boy, this isn't good'

"What's the matter Ms. Kamiya, is that 'thing' acting up?" the teacher spoke.

Kaoru hated when teachers used the students triumph card against them. It really felt, stink.

"I—I need some air" Kaoru rushed out the classroom, her eyes looking at the ground as she felt so ashamed of lying and suddenly being so rude to do it.

Kaoru walked hastily down the halls in search of a place she could contemplate on her bad actions, on her bad behaviors and on this sucky subject called Psychology. Kaoru searched her eyes around her, being sure to be aware for any teachers not to mention those annoying hall-monitors and deans.

She sped pass the Biology, Physics and Chemistry labs in swept steps, feeling more and more guilty. Kaoru went to the girl's bathroom, pushing the door, she entered, letting the sight of graffiti walls and pungent smells stifle her senses.

Walking towards the vandalized mirror, she peered herself a solid look.

'What is with me? Am I insane?' For a minute Kaoru had herself worked up, confused until she saw what made her crack down the middle.

"Oh my gosh" realization came to her, "I have a huge zit"

Kaoru leaned forward, looking at the red bulb on her chin.

Kaoru fumed and groaned. "Mouuu, so I'm a bad girl God, could it get anymore worse?"

"Hey, are you talking to yourself?" came a voice from outside the girls toilet. In fact it was to the back of the school. 'Apparently things just got worse. Yet, who or who could be behind the school, at 9:15am broad daylight?' thought Kaoru.

Kaoru refused to answer the voice, instead she involuntarily stepped away and then made a run for it.

Running through the door, Kaoru went to the exit of the school. In front of her a sign glowing in red, 'EXIT' beaconed to her. Freedom, it was what she needed.

Flying through the doors, she closed her eyes in joy. 'I made it to the other side. I'm alive, I'm freee'

(An: Kaoru's OOC, but then her time period has changed so whose to say she wouldn't be OOC? Besides, I don't think Watsuki would kill me for playing with her characters, she'd probably laugh)

"Hahahah! Freedom, my salvation. I'm aliveee, alive I say" she twirled around with her hands in the air. As if she won some great award or race for that matter.

"Do you always talk to yourself?" came the same voice she heard outside the girls' washroom.

Kaoru froze.

In shock she stayed there. Being quiet. Pretending to herself no one was there.

"Well, do you?" came the same voice.

Kaoru sighed and then gulped.

Turning around just so slowly, she turned her head to her shoulder, browsing the person a look.

To Kaoru, what seem to be a girl, was in fact a boy. With all that long red hair and a pretty face Kaoru could have sworn it was a girl. But wowie! Did Kaoru see wrong!

"Who are you?" she asked curiously. Snapping around in a quick motion.

The boy, whose back was against the wall, and a face of lost meaning looked back at her. Putting the cigar to his lips, he sucked in, inhaling deeply before closing his eyes in a soothing manner, only to exhale sharply.

"Nobody a such" he spoke.

Kaoru arched a brow skeptically. 'What is it with boys and big egos. They are so big-headed'

Placing a hand to her hips, she tapped her feet in an expectant manner.

"Well 'nobody-a-such', I can't give you an answer, if you can't give me an answer" she spoke flatly.

'Rude little girl' The boy obviously figured she was a smart mouth. Her response was quick and he could tell she was not the type to settle for silence or no as an answer for that matter.

"Such a temper, for somebody so young." He glanced her momentarily. Taking a sharp pull of the cigarette, Kaoru found herself being enraged at the boy in front of her.

"And you know how to humour someone" she spat at him, her eyes dark and her aura irritated.

He said nothing, in fact he doing nothing was everything that was driving Kaoru nuts.

For the first time, Kaoru stood her ground, irked like hell, but stood her ground. And as if she couldn't become any more of the temperament that she was, she chose to get smart.

"Smoking is bad you know" she started of in an informative voice.

"Thanks, but I'll tell you if I need the advice, cool mommy-oo?" he gave her a look of 'I-don't-care.'

To Kaoru she was not hearing this. But she did, and she wasn't taking it well. Blinking back in a manner of incredibility, she stared him in the face.

"Who do you think you are?" came her voice in a hot flavour.

"Somebody" he spoke.

Kaoru blinked back, "Oh really, is that so? Coz I could have sworn you said you were 'nobody a such'. Funny, its odd to hear you say you're a somebody now. Don't you think?" she paused to see him, pull the cigar from his lips and look up from the smoke at her.

Leaning off the wall, he dropped his cigar to the ground, adjusting his tie in its proper position. Not finished with his routine, he continued by sending a hand through his locks and taking off his jacket. Looking at the ground he smashed the cigar leaving Kaoru in all her pissed off anger.

"Oh sure, go ahead and run. Be a coward, be a sissy." She rattled him on.

He simply paid no attention to her as he walked away.

"Come back here loser and finish this! Come back you coward! Aghhh!" she saw he walked away, going straight back to the boys college.

It was a waste just screaming her lungs out at the sorry-loser. In fact she felt kinna sorry for him.

'No I don't' came that cruel mind of hers.

"Ah, Ms. Kamiya, I know I heard your voice." Came a voice from behind her.

Kaoru turned around, involuntarily stepping back, a bit startled from the sudden voice.

"What are you doing out here?" asked the man.

In fact, it was Calculus teacher. 'What is he doing out here? Like duhh he heard you!'

Kaoru actually had no solid reason to be outside her school, so she had to make sure her excuse was perfect.

"Well sir" she started seeing his nose wiggle in displeasure.

"Is something wrong?" asked Kaoru curiously, her brows knotting in interest.

"What's that smell?" he asked in an interested manner.

Kaoru sniffed around, "what smell, I don't smell anything" she spoke confusedly.

His eyes dropped on her, and then they wandered away. They fell directly on the floor. His eyes zeroed down on the object as he couldn't believe what he was seeing.

His eyes then returned to Kaoru, where a stare of fury, incredibility and contempt fell on Kaoru.

A bit shock that her Calculus teacher would look at her this way, she tried to speak. But the words were hard to form since his stare practically broke down most of her nervous system.

"E-Excuse me sir, s' something wrong?" she lowered her face a bit yet nevertheless looking at him.

"Don't play smart with me missy." He paused, "the school I must confess truly admired you and passionately we did as well. A well deserved student you were, but now you turn to this, now you succumb yourself to filths? Do you have nothing to say about your shamefulness?" he asked angrily and deeply.

Kaoru's brows rose innocently. She felt bad though, why was he being to brute and harsh with her when heck she was out here having some fresh air.

"I-I don't understand" she tried to reckon.

"Oh is that so?" he past her shoulder picking up the object on the floor.

"So you don't understand this, hmm Ms. Kamiya?" he turned to her, showing her the cigarette that was once mashed to the floor from…

'Aghh! Nooo noo, it's not me, it was that boy! Aghhh!'

"Ms. Kamiya, go straight to the principal's office" he spoke darkly giving her a cold stare.

"No no, sir. It's not what you think. You see I wasn't smoking if that's what you're thinking, I swear to God I wasn't smoking, it was this boy who was smoking. It wasn't me. You must believe me…" she self explained.

Yet the more she tried to show him her points and her truths, the more disbelief she saw sweeping across his face. What was the point she thought. It made no sense trying to battle ignorance when she knew the outcome either way wasn't going to be pretty.

"Ms. Kamiya, your lies have fooled us for quite some time and far too long might I add, but I will no longer listen to them. I seriously thought better of you but really, I see the worse in you. Principal's office now missy" he dropped icily on her.

"You don't understand, I didn't do it! I didn't smoke" her face was starting to pinch and her eyes were stinging and roaring. Then to her unknowing her eyes began to leak from tears. She was framed for something she never did. Curse that boy, she thought.

"You know Ms. Kamiya even if you were telling me the truth for some reason of dumb luck, there's something else that contradicts you and that's the fact no boys from the boys college can enter these grounds. Everything you say is a lie. If you haven't realize Ms. Kamiya, this is the back of our school, this is where all the rubbish happens and believe me, today we found ourselves such a catch" the teacher spoke brutally.

Kaoru cried. Coughing and crying perhaps the same time, she screwed her eyes. This could not be happening.

Today was already turning out to be a horrible day and looking at it more clearly, it was a terrible day. Nothing but regression and problem occurred. This was all killing her and she for one did not need it.

"The office. Now" he spoke in finality.

Defeated and beaten like a slave, Kaoru subdued herself to his command. Drooping shoulders were accompanied by a lowered head. Dragging her feet hesitantly, she walked off to the Principal's Office.

'This is perhaps the perfect ending to the worst day of my life' she thought.

_--_

_--_

_--_

An: Yay! I'm back from the grave, walking like a zombie pelting my bloody blades back at yah! Mwahahahh! Okay, but to reality, I'm back from my hot vacation in Miami. To all the Miami peeps, a big hola and much big ups!

Okay down to the story, this story, isn't going to be like a one hundred percent sad story with nothing good coming out of it, I decided to change it up a bit, so now the story is urh, how can I explain this? Well it's a mix of bad angst with humor. But fear not, the story has a plot which is very much consistent.

Anyways, I hope so far the story is okay. I did my best and if I'm not wrong my writing style has changed, stick around and you'll see what I've done!

Thank you:

To my seven beautiful reviewers of my first chapter, I appreciate it so much. You wouldn't believe it! I do! So I thank you guys so much! I hope to see you guys once again, and god bless all of you.

Fhb- God bless each and everyone of you. A blessed day to all!

**Please review.**


	3. Chapter 3

**FREAK ON THE LEASH...**

_--_Female Hitokiri Battousai

_--R- rated for mature themes and language._

_--Based under the neglected fic: Power of Love (Remake)_

Synopsis: The sweetest flower that blows, I give to him as we part, for him it is a black rose, for me it is my heart.

(Internal synopsis: Kamiya Kaoru, a typical Ms. Goodie-goodie, assigned herself a psychology project, one in which it meant to rehabilitate the mind of the school's worst bad-boy punk, Kenshin Himura. Problem is, when the project is over, does that mean the emotions built are over as well?)

_--_

_-- Chapter 3- Trouble _

_--_

_Wednesday 13th_

Kaoru sat in the principal's office for about half-an-hour, listening keenly and grimacing at the distasteful conversation between her parents and the principal. The principal was relentless, battling her parents with aggressive and not to mention false accusations. This made Kaoru sink deeper into her chair.

What truly worried her wasn't the bickering of both parties, but more preferably the punishment her parents would chastise her with.

'Awww man' Kaoru groaned to herself, covering her face with both hands.

Kaoru sat there, not knowing what to do. At first she had an idea to jump out the principal's window and hitch school for a day, but then she figured she'd been in enough trouble for one day. The day was simply going from bad to worse and it's like the worse would never end.

Grimacing at the fact that anytime now her parents would come blasting through the door wearing man-hunter stares on the faces, really seem to scare the shit out of her and to think Kaoru's had enough. 'Mouuuuuuu' she groaned again.

Looking out the window, she seem to let her eyes trail on the sweet outdoors. It was so peaceful and untouched. All she wanted was some of that, some clean air and serene environment, yet what she did get was, 'torture, punishment and more punishment'

'This isn't my day' thought Kaoru, leaning back into the chair holding the handles with anger.

And to think she didn't cause it, 'It's that mushroom! Aghh, wait until I get my hands on you sucker, you'll wish you were never ever ever born! Ohh how I await that moment!'

Yet the more Kaoru worked herself up, the more she realized it wasn't worth aggravating the situation that seems to constantly get at her. Fed-up and perhaps tired from all the lies, troubles and coarse words, Kaoru agreed going home wouldn't be so bad.

And as if the poor girl could not have a minute to take a breath and breathe, she was intervened.

Intervened by doors crashing open and two man-hunters looking down at her. And oh boy, it wasn't looking pretty.

There she sat, slouching in her chair, wearing an uneasy not to mention nervous façade, but come on who wouldn't be scared!

Sitting up almost immediately, Kaoru beamed at her parents who folded their arms and wore stares of just pure death.

For a minute, Kaoru swore her heart stopped beating.

'Oh for cracks sake I'm innocent!'

Wishing they would hear her side, her mother started.

"Do you have anything to say about your nonsense young lady?" dropping all the key words like nonsense, and lady really seem to make Kaoru groan at the treatment.

"Ma…" she started slowly off, giving herself a minute to cool her own mind.

"Don't ma me missy. You know what you did was completely repulsive and not to mention absolutely out of the question. Oh gosh man Kaoru you know your father and I hate smoking and smokers for that matter. But what do we get for raising you in a good home with everything you could possibly need? What, what's that I hear, you're smoking! What next Kaoru, drinking, gambling, weaponry exchange?" her mother roared angrily seeing Kaoru's eyes shimmer with tears.

Sharply Kaoru gasped for air, wishing she would disappear. She didn't deserve this and what's worse, nobody was willing to listen to her.

"Y-You must believe me." She cried, "I didn't smoke…I swear" she cried with her face turning a shade of bright red.

"Oh is that so! And let me ask you Kaoru, how did that cigarette just get there? Did it just get up light itself and lay itself neatly on the floor? Huh, is that it, is that what you're trying to say to me?" asked the woman who coarsely spoke at her daughter.

"No…I didn't smoke it mom. All I know, was that I wanted some air so I stood outside, please, you must believe me" Kaoru cried.

"Kaoru, why do you need air, I mean weren't you suppose to be in class, doing schoolwork?" the mother asked very interestedly.

"Yes, I was, I just needed some air, that's all" Kaoru explained

"You make no sense Kaoru. I mean we dropped you off early this morning, a whole half-an-hour before class started and what's that you say? You need more relaxation, more air? Your audaciousness is boundless, isn't it?" incredulously the woman asked.

"Forget it Mrs. Kamiya, she'll battle you over and over. She wouldn't admit she did wrong, that's what she does, hmm Kaoru?" the principal spoke. His words sounding like howling on a cold night.

"Humph" her mother huffed watching Kaoru in a disgusted manner.

It was then Kaoru had enough. "I can't believe it…your own flesh and blood you don't believe, but you believe him. No offense and all, if you knew you cared about having kids and didn't care to listen to them, then hell you shouldn't have made me. Oh gosh what is with you people, here I am being accused for absolutely nothing. Nothing I tell yuh, I was framed good gosh, by a boy with red hair from our next door college" she shouted out to her last breath.

Both mother and principal were shocked. Kaoru's father though he stood angry at his daughter, he felt something anew, he felt as if his daughter really wasn't lying. The way she cried, defended herself and chose to speak beyond what her ignorant victimizers had to say, really made him reopen his eyes.

"You don't DARE shout at me young lady" rattled the mother.

"But mom, he's lying. I didn't do it" she lowered her voice.

"Kaoru how I wish I could believe you, but there's nothing but" "I believe you" interjected a voice.

"You do? Do you mean it daddy?" asked Kaoru in all her hurt.

He glanced her, seeing that her face showed no lies. There is something fathers can see in their daughters and its lies and truths. Though when Kaoru was smaller she was much more attached to him, he blamed time and his busy job for splitting them up, but still the relationship and instincts of father and daughter never really die.

"Yes Kaoru, I do" the father spoke.

"What?" the principal exclaimed.

"Mr. Yoshido, maybe what you saw wasn't exactly true. Maybe you yourself misinterpreted." The man spoke.

"How could I, a principal misinterpret a child smoking?" the principal battled.

"Mr. Yoshido, for your information if you see a child smoking, and a cigarette burning behind a child, means two complete different things. Sometimes you may get the wrong impression that a child's been smoking, but no, both situations shouldn't be looked at the same." Mr. Kamiya spoke.

"How dare you inform me? I am the principal of this college. Everyday I see students drink, smoke, cheat, lie, gamble and so on, the list is endless Mr. Kamiya. The way the students in this school defend themselves is unbelievable. You may think you know your daughter at home, but at school she's a completely different person, with a different life she has full control of. Don't believe her lies and false disguise…she doesn't tell the truth and I for one don't believe her" the principal reckoned.

"Mr. Yoshido, you're wearing me out. No, really you are. In a court of law what you say will put you straight behind bars. Not because you say it with drama, but that you say it with no evidence" Mr. Kamiya spoke.

"Are you trying to intimidate me sir? Do you have the right to speak to me this way?" the principal blinked back.

"Actually Mr. Yoshido, I could see that a lot of the students in this school were innocent but blamed because they were in the wrong place at the wrong time. This causes kids to become bad, do bad things, in fact your affliction causes the school to degrade and it shouldn't have to be like that. Students are human beings and they deserve fair trails, they deserve to voice what really happened. If you can't analyze what they say and you victimize the child saying they're the culprit, they're the liar, it helps to make some good children, bad. And don't ask me if I have the right to speak the way I do, because for your information, I am a lawyer and I can sue you every penny in your pocket and relocate you to the far ends of this earth, not because you victimize my daughter and several other students, but that you didn't actually see her hold the cigarette in her hand. But to abide by the rules of this school, I'll have my daughter take a chemical test, to see if any carcinogens are in her blood, if there is, your punishment is your choice, if there is none, your sorry ass better have a good explanation" he paused, "and not just to me, but to the Prestige board of this school" the man spoke, rich and forceful of every word.

The principal was speechless.

Kaoru smiled, in an evil sort of way, 'stinking principal, bastard got what he deserved.'

Kaoru walked to her father looking up from her moistened eyes. Giving him a smile, she gave him a big hug, she knew it was corny but right now shit corny coz he was the only one who defended her.

"Thank you dad" she whispered, "for believing me" even if she was to be suspended, was to be expelled, was to be grounded, she was still happy someone actually took her side and read between the lines.

'Cheesy, corny, old, they can call it whatever, but I appreciate everything dad. No thanks to Assholes and assholes Inc.!'

_--_

_--_

_--_

Pushing the door open, a crew of three boys were already taking a seat in their chairs.

'Completely busted'

The three turned around looking at their accomplice.

"Late again, hmm Mr. Himura?" the principal asked

"Yeah, needed to take a quick shit" Kenshin walked to the empty chair beside Enishi.

"You know how the indigestion is?" Kenshin spoke dryly, "tch, it sucks man…"

"Hmm, so I've heard." The principal nonchalantly spoke.

Kenshin took a moment to breathe, counting from numbers one to five slowly, knowing that the battle the principal wanted was coming.

"It's been the seventh time this week Mr. Himura" he started.

'One…two…three'

"I mean don't you get tired of causing all this unnecessary trouble, all this nonsensical aggravation? Don't you get fedup of making up these lies which you consider your excuses?" the man asked.

'Four…'

"Well answer me?" he shouted

'Five'

"Actually, I didn't do nothing wrong man. I was minding my own business yo. I aint do nothing. Some punks came up to me telling me a bunch of crap and I aint start no fight, they did, but I get blame for it coz you teachers and deans, all of y'all think its nice to point fingers and say the one who caused trouble before did it. That aint cool yo. I aint down for that. That's wrong man, and I aint like it!" he expressed himself.

"Impressive little speech of yours Himura, but I'll call you if I'm running for a rights protest, okay?" he sarcastically spoke.

"Right now the situation isn't about fair and who's not fair, its about an incident we reported in the girls college. Tuesday of this week, Mr. Yukishiro, Mr. Sagara, Mr. Chou and yourself crossed over onto the Girls College. You know the rules, though both colleges are under one name, that doesn't mean that boys can enter girls territory, and likewise for girls onto our domain. And to think that wasn't enough, I heard that some of the girls saw you gentlemen having sex with a few of the girls. Now I understand you're young and school can be tough and weary at times, in fact looking at more clearly I sometimes understand why you boys drink, gamble in the halls, break class or even chew gum. Heck I was young too, but that does not give you gentlemen any autonomy to cross the school boundary, enter female domain and not to mention jack them for easy pleasure. The last students that were in my office for sex offence were arrested and placed in juvenile jail." The principal uttered coldly and forcefully.

"Th-yeah right. It's not an offence to get blown with a girl, it's a free country man" Sanosuke, a tall fellow with a terrible anger management said.

"So you say. By chance, do you gentlemen know what statutory-rape is?" the principal asked.

The four boys kept quiet.

"It means when a boy gets blown with a girl before she's 18. In court the boys are punished not the girls. Regardless if the girl wanted to get blown with the boy or she started it, the boy will always be the one who the police press charges against. Why gentlemen, because this little female is under eighteen. If you gentlemen do not know what you all are doing, but know you're just relieving yourselves from torture and frustration, believe me you aren't. You're only causing more problems for yourselves. You gentlemen never seem to get it, that this is a prestige school, where some students make an effort to live the schools standard, but you gentlemen, you all are not affected, not motivated- not aware of the prestigious title around you. What more as a principal, a teacher and a motivator can I do to instill in you youths that you're ruining your lives?" the principal robustly inquired.

'Say what—say wha-?' Chuo thought.

'He really hasn't gotten jacked' thought Sano…

'Screw you asshole' Enishi thought.

Kenshin on the other hand just watched the man listening to everything he was saying, wishing that he could barf in his eye.

"Do you gentleman understand anything I've said, anything, anything at all?" the principal asked

The four wore alike features, those of fatigue, and hollowness.

"I needa take a piss" Enishi started, holding his crotch in a manner of protection.

"That's it!" the principal slammed his hands into the table.

The boys jumped.

"You gentlemen have really worn me out. Split my last nerve! I have just had about enough of all this nonsense, from now on no more Mr. Nice-guy, from now on there is gonna be some new changes, the first be, you gentlemen will do one hundred hours of work for this school in manual labour. Anytime, any day the school wants." The principal exploded.

"What the ass?" it flew out their mouths

"Yes you heard me correct. One hundred long hours of manual labour to this school any day, anytime the school requires it. Kapeech?" the principal asked.

"Look man I'm just pissed when you punish me, but ordering me to do slave work, nah man you're out of your mind. I aint doing none of that shit." Enishi rapped.

"Oh of course Mr. Yukishiro. I'm show the police will love to know all the explicit details of you and your little girlfriend getting horny behind the school. Sure, I mean she shouldn't worry, coz it's you they're pressing the charges against. Oh and why is that, because you had Statutory rape with a girl who is under 18. You're done for, all of you." He ended.

Kenshin clenched his fists. 'F—kers, all of them. Kill this f—king school'

Anger was seen and felt, it ripped across them like electric discharges, and it was well enjoyed to the principal. For once this gang of notorious four deserved to feel the outcome of all their wrong doings and wickedness.

A smirk of innocent fun came to the principal's face, "affected?"

They stared him ice and fire, both at the same time.

"Well I hope you gentlemen see that for such grand mischief comes a grand price. Don't hate me for what I did, hate yourself." He paused, "you are dismiss" he spoke.

The four boys stood from their seats slowly, muttering curses under their breath.

The four headed to the door, clenching their fists and jaws.

"Oh and one more thing gentlemen" the principal spoke.

They stopped not turning to see his face.

"The more trouble your cause, the more hours you will serve the school. Well, with that said, have a profitable and fruitful day…chao" he spoke.

They grimaced hearing him say those words. It felt as if metal panged deep inside of them. What an original feeling they thought.

Closing the door, the principal heard the quarrels and curses from the boys.

"Serving hours for screwing a girl. What the mother ass is that man? Sucks balls I tell you, this whole school needs a good screw!" a voice which sounded like Sano said.

"I'll tell you something man, this school bites. I can't do anything without getting in trouble for it. What the piss is that man! Gosh, next I know I can't even take a quick piss behind the school wall." Enishi quarreled.

"They're assholes man, all of them. Screw that, lets go to class before we face hours in freggin' labour." Kenshin spoke.

"Gosh man, this sucks balls! THIS SCHOOL F—KS!" Chuo shouted his voice echoing the halls.

The principal heard every last word, but what could he do? Nothing he presumed. Leaving them to be, he sighed to himself, asking himself what he did to deserve such punishment.

_--_

_--_

_--_

"Will you hold up already, gosh Kaoru you walk so quickly" Misao rapped out at her friend who was speeding down the hall.

"Can't talk now Misao, I got matters to attend" Kaoru spoke sternly, as she knot her brows and kept walking with a hasty pace.

"Hey, hey, wait up! Kaoruuu! Hey, hey—aughh!" Misao shouted across the hall to her despondent friend who really did look busy.

'Busy? Like hello school's over, whatever matter she does need to fix, is over by now!'

Misao didn't listen.

How customary!

Misao, particularly a seventeen year old girl with a lot of spunk and not to mention aggressive wit, became an icon of beauty, smarts and gross. Constantly a competitor on campus's grounds, Misao found herself battling some of the worse female enemies. Those who were basically better at her in a subject, sport or skill. To Misao, having a college only of females became a huge problem. School isn't simple, maybe long ago when people were worried about their afro's and Kum-ba-yah, they forget to think there's something else than 'phunk.' Instead the youths of this century are force to survive, school is dangerous and it doesn't take a scholar to figure it.

By just looking around its seen.

Misao saw the halls being emptied as the bell hit 2:30pm. Misao wondered why Kaoru was such in a rush. Curious, as always, she couldn't help but satisfy her inner taste for curiosity. Running off to the end of the hall, Misao followed Kaoru's suit, being careful to conceal herself from her best friend.

Misao ran down the halls, bumping a few shoulders which wasn't so bad, until she lay flat on the floor from somebody she completely hated. Well not hated, just didn't like a lot.

"Fox"

"Weasel, how many times do I have to tell you don't run?" Megumi rattled.

"Look fox I'm way to busy, and I'm in no mood for a battle." Misao dusted off herself.

"Yeah, well tomorrow missy, we'll finish this one on one" Megumi emphasized.

"You know, for a minute there you actually had me thinking you were gonna beat me up. Hooray for the fact you and Kaoru-chan are good friends, coz shit I absolutely think you're a doll! Chao fox" Misao walked pass the slender, pretty-face.

Misao sighed.

I mean she didn't hate Megumi. It's just Megumi was so damn perfect.

'She's hot and every boy in our next door campus thinks so too. She's brilliant and she's the head of the girls' cheerleader squad. And to top things off, she's my best friend, friend.'

Misao silenced herself from her thoughts, bitter thoughts. Misao was busy and had plans to catch Kaoru in the moment.

Misao followed hot on the raven-head's heels making sure not to reveal herself just yet. Quietly she kept, running behind trees, peeking with her right eye, viewing her best friend run across into Boys College. It didn't bother Misao that Kaoru chose to go across, what bothered her, was why she was going across. Being straight forward, Kaoru was a girl who was hardly in tune with boys. She rarely gave them a look, and its almost like never Misao heard her speak about one, except for her father. There was a point in Misao's life she thought Kaoru was lesbian. That's when Kaoru explained she wasn't. She was a devout Catholic and it would affect her religion's beliefs. She assured her she was one hundred percent heterosexual.

To Misao's relief, the picture she'd long to be seeing was coming alive. Her best friend was crushing on a guy from the next door college.

Misao's curiosity grew to the point that she couldn't help herself to scream. And that's exactly what she did.

Affording herself a shrieking-screeching scream, which usually got you wincing and scratching your in pain, Kaoru turned around to see no one. But that scream, how familiar it was, in fact it could be no other than, "Misaoo" Kaoru shouted at the trees.

At first Misao figured that she should just keep quiet, but then Kaoru began calling again and again in that irritating 'pre-Britney-Spears' voice. The very voice she hated with her life.

Tired and a bit irked her best friend knew her to a 't', Misao came out, revealing herself to the cerulean eyed girl.

"Hey Kao-chan, what's up? Oh looksie looks at the time, okay well just came to say I love you, chao" Misao was taking off into her queue to leave the scene, but Kaoru halted her.

"Yame Misao. Really girl, what's up, why are you following me?" Kaoru asked very interested.

"Welll" Misao started in a low voice. "I just wanted to know why you were in such a rush, can I please know before my curiosity murders me?" Misao begged,

Kaoru blinked, "Misao" Kaoru started.

"Yeah?"

"You're crazy you know" Kaoru resumed her walking.

"I know, but you love me no other way" Misao followed on.

Kaoru walked with a pace, while Misao idled strolled. She still wanted to respect Kaoru and her privacy, so she chose to be inconspicuous.

Kaoru on the other hand was having a little battle in her head.

Exiting the school's huge two story barb-wire gates, she went to her extreme left. It was then Misao finalized her best friend finally got herself a catch, a man.

Proud that Kaoru was straight, and liked hotties, Misao wore her happy-peachy grin all the way to the other college.

She particularly liked her school for one thing. In English, there were two colleges under one roof, one name. During class, boys enter the Boys College where no female has ever gone. Likewise for the girls college. The school is so strict with the rules: that boys can 'never' enter female domain, a gate separates the two colleges. Which is a bit sad, since you're basically strangled with endless torture from girls. Misao actually thought to a point in her life her school was mono-educated.

But then she discovered, that at lunch times and recess, the gate is open so boys and girls can socialize. The cafeteria is shared and so this causes friends, friends and more boyfriends.

Misao walked pass some boys, feeling eyes of heat rest on her. Their eyes were rude since most of the day they were trapped inside not seeing one possible girl, until of course lunch or recess, but that's a long time from home time.

Misao realized that she was getting sidetracked.

'Yuh think?' thought her conscience

Then all of a sudden, Kaoru stopped. It was then Misao realized she was in a dream-world far from reality. Jerking away from the attention, she saw Kaoru take a deep breath before heading into a squad of what seem to be, "oh my gosh! No Kaoru…nooo!" spoke Misao, as Kaoru walked straight into a bad boy squad.

What came next truly surprised the shit out Misao.

_**--smack—**_

Kaoru smacked the Boys College bad boy, Kenshin Himura.

_--_

_--_

_--_

An: hope you like it!

Oh, can you sense that my writing has changed?

**Please review.**


	4. Chapter 4

**FREAK ON THE LEASH...**

_--_Female Hitokiri Battousai

_--R- rated for mature themes and language._

_--Based under the neglected fic: Power of Love (Remake)_

Synopsis: The sweetest flower that blows, I give to him as we part, for him it is a black rose, for me it is my heart.

(Internal synopsis: Kamiya Kaoru, a typical Ms. Goodie-goodie, assigned herself a psychology project, one in which it meant to rehabilitate the mind of the school's worst bad-boy punk, Kenshin Himura. Problem is, when the project is over, does that mean the emotions built are over as well?)

_--_

_-- Chapter 4- A missy with an attitude_

_--_

_Thursday 14th_

'Smack! That was all that it took to scare the shit out of anyone. Surprised that my best friend slapped the bad boy of our next door college, made me tremble at what was happening. Why would you do this Kaoru, are you insane, perhaps frustrated? Oh great, now she's going around and slapping boys, but not any and any such bad boy, but Kenshin Himura and his bad boys. What next kami, what next?'

Scared and shock at the same time, Misao kept her distance, making sure to conceal herself from the boys who were now cornering the puny girl with the raw attitude.

At first Kenshin didn't seem affected, a bit shocked himself, but nothing alarming to cause attention. But come on, a girl smacked him, wasn't that attention on it's own?

Turning around slowly, he waited for the sting to burn him, waited for it to get so high he would have his own little revenge.

When he turned around, it surprised him like hell to see the same face of that morning.

Captivating eyes or blue ire and hate, beaconed back at him, as a sweat seem to already form on her brows and blood came rushing to her face, giving her face a red flare. Figuring from her stare, he guessed she was pissed, pissed at something he most likely had to be the cause of. What else could it be then? Thought he.

Giving himself a couple of breaths to breathe, he tried to calm himself from the stinging-fighting sensation running across his cheek.

And what she saw that same morning, became alive once again, those tired devoid eyes of no intuition welcomed her. A face lost of any affection or any emotion looked back at her, questioningly.

"Youuu" aggressively and deeply she started.

He blinked in boredom, completely unaffected by her anger.

"You, you nasty little cockroach, you got me in trouble this morning from the principal. And what's bad about all this, I wasn't responsible for anything. Why, tell me why, didn't you take your nasty cigarette and go smoke it somewhere else, huh? But nooo, brilliant as you are, you chose to come onto the female college's ground where my sorry ass was blamed for your cigar." She paused to grit her teeth in anger, "I hope you're happy" she sarcastically ended.

"Maybe" came that reply.

Was it a shiver, was it the sound of nails dragging down walls or was it sarcasm that became registered almost immediately in her mind that again he was humouring her. Toying with her emotions like he's effortlessly done in the past.

"Don't you dare start humouring me again." She hotly spoke back.

"And what if I do, you gonna start a fight with me, huh, huh, huh?" he spoke hotly himself, pushing himself up to her in an intimidating manner.

A bit scared and afraid that this wasn't any ordinary guy, she kept muted, reserving all the sassy comments for later. Playing her cards subtle, Kaoru swallowed the lump, being pushed back on the shoulder from the boy.

"What's the matter, cat got your tongue?" he asked in a nasty, distasteful tone.

Kaoru said nothing.

"Bitch if you rail at me for something I did, I understand, but if you rail at me without a proper explanation, I'm gonna be all over you, like piss on walls. You get me chick?" he pulled her chin to his.

For a moment Kaoru found herself looking back at her reflection. His eyes were hollow with nothing to reflect, instead she saw hollowness and pity. Still ticked off that he was the one who caused her the misery that morning. Kaoru buried it within her.

Gripping his fingers deep into the dimple of her cheeks, Kaoru was left pouting like a fish to the aggressive teen. Spiteful eyes dropped to a level of evil-understanding and playful naughtiness. One in which Kaoru hated.

"Stop f—king with my mind chick. I ain't like it and you'll discover, you won't like it either." He gripped her cheeks harder, "understand?" he coarsely asked

"Why don't you suck shit asshole" Kaoru pushed the intimidating teen off of her wearing defiant brows of anger.

"Ohh, looks like we got ourselves a rebel, boys. Hhahah, it ain't often we see wild chicks everyday, lucky for us though" spoke Kenshin in a silver voice.

The boys laughed, cornering her in a small circle. Feeling suffocated with their bodies shielding her from the outside world, Kaoru felt fright pang deep within her.

"Let's teach this wild bitch a listen boys, in the big boys style." He spoke, his eyes flashing something raw, evil, and devilishly vile.

Before Kaoru could make a move to react, she was held down by the three boys. Being grabbed by her shoulders in painful positions, Kaoru exerted cries to be left alone. Torturing her was already some fun, just seeing her squirm and fret with everything she had in her.

"What's the matter, don't you like playing wild, bad, bad with the bad boys? Hmm, I thought that was your motto?" his voice raised over her silence.

Kaoru turned to see the guy approach, his eyes devoid of life, but sinned as hell. Hair that resembled trickles of blood, fell into his face giving him a gothic look. And as if things hadn't gone bad already, it just got worse. Walking in with a sudden smirk of naughtiness and dirtiness, Kaoru found herself lost of words, but full of fright.

Her first instinct wasn't much of an instinct, its preferably an action that comes almost immediately. To fight. Fighting them off was her first idea, but with the odds looking down on her, Kaoru rendered that one out, her second action was more like her first and last resort. To scream and that's exactly what she did. She screamed her ass off, awaking the world!

"HELPPPPPP! HELP ME SOMEBODYYY" she screamed to the top of her lungs.

To Kenshin, this girl was annoying. Her screams painfully hurt his sensitive air.

Walking forward with more of an aggressive motivation, he pushed a hand over her mouth, her muffled cries became sounded.

Bringing his mouth to her ear he whispered dangerously cold, "you open your mouth again, I swear I'm gonna break it. I repeat, you open your mouth again, I'm gonna give my dick it! Shut up or I'll f—k you up"

He pulled back, seeing tears leak from her shocked eyes.

"Leave her boys… I can't work with somebody like this, go little girl and run back to your mommy" He turned his back on her, the boys releasing her.

Kaoru sat there, scared, hurt and taunted.

What was once thought to be the perfect revenge turned out to be the complete opposite all thanks to him.

_--_

_--_

_--_

_That night:_

"Euthanasia, Eu-tha-na-sia!" the crowd cheered on for the band.

Around half past nine that night, a dark club was filled to its brim, with punks, Goths and freaks all wearing the same purpose to their lives, easy release. Wearing black clothes, piercings, tattoos and coloured hair of many arrays, the crowd became alive when they sought refuge in sweet, demonic rock. Heavy metal, acid metal, black metal, anything that spoke to their souls would do, and right now it was the band Euthanasia that they were calling for.

Behind the huge black curtain, four boys stood uneasily, hearing the crowd chant their name with a greedy yearning. Excited, trilled and anxious, the boys took their last breaths of air before running onto the set-up stage, where their guitars, drums and synthesizers were organized. In the center of the stage, a single spotlight fell on the microphone.

Walking toward the microphone, a boy showed himself from the darkness, the intense spotlight falling on him.

The crowd reacted by screaming when they saw him.

"KYOTOOOOO" he screamed.

The crowd bawled in attention.

"Are you punks ready?" he shouted, taking hold of the microphone.

And again, the crowd roared back a simple 'yeah'

With the response right and the drive good to go, the young boy picked up his guitar, beginning to strum it with fluency.

"HIMURAAAA" people screamed out

He smirked at their behavior.

"A-live---A-LIVE—A-LIVE—A-LIVE" the boys shouted.

"I am alive, I will never run away, places inside, my heart screams inside with pride, once I cry, now I wipe away the tears, once I diee, (music) now I'm aliveeeeee" the red-head boy sang

Music goes down.

"I find more time, I'm intertwined I'm falling in this place I thought I left behind, (A—LIVE), I find more time, I'm intertwined I'm falling in this place I thought left behind

"ALIVE"

"I AM A LIVE"

_--Music changes—_

_--Guitar strums—_

"There is crying, take me a second place, which you don't too often find, see a family walking always thinking of being somewhere else in time, so I fall face down and alas I can't seem to get up, please wake me and please gimme some of it back, the feelings that I lack

"Sometimes I wish could be strong like you,

It doesn't matter,

Each time I'm awake,

I'm some how feeling the truth, I can't handle

Let gets this party started,

I'm sick of beating you,

You make me fail inside, when I try to get you.

Lets get this party started,

I want to be the one, to make myself shine!"

Strumming their guitars in their perfect raw harmony, the tumbling and string e's and f's collided in a uniform distortion called Heavy Metal.

Kenshin, stopped playing when a sight before him seem to clutch his heart in a deep pull.

Stumbling lightly, he saw the eyes of burgundy glowing back at him.

For two consecutive minutes he remained glued to the eyes in front of him. Hypothesized by the eyes that seem to bring all his attentions as one, Kenshin found himself gapping at the sight of beauty. Unconscious that he wasn't singing or strumming, his tall friend nudged him.

"Hey man" he spoke in concerned voice.

No answer.

Nudging him one more time in the gut, Kenshin inwardly groaned at the pain. Looking up angrily at his friend, he wore eyes of great expectancy.

"Yo dude, we got a gig to complete…" Sano continued strumming

It was then Kenshin that he'd been in another world, far from his own. Quickly sorting his fingers over the strings, his eyes averted just so slowly to the audience that roared.

The eyes he sort, were gone.

A bit saddened by the lost of such pretty eyes, he continued strumming, building himself off into a world which was appreciated by many hardcore rockers.

The night rotated into a party off the 'bomb-diggie-di' as they phrased it.

Drunkards, sickos and normies all together danced, rolling their eyes back and forth in sweet delirium to the music that fed their souls like a drug. Nothing made sense as they slammed their heads back and forth, drunk as hell, dumb and numb like a retard. Bawling the words to the song which they hardly knew, they recited words which fed them with more life to continue their partying. Waving their hands and shaking their bodies to the 'disturbing' rock, the band, Euthanasia saw the crowd move with acceptance, they were indeed alive and wild.

The night, still young, became more intense, when Kenshin, lead singer, began screaming, his face steamed up into a burning red, as the veins on his neck were quite visible from a short distance. Practically being drained from every last word, sweat broke from his skin in a shower. Holding his chest in an aggressive manner, Kenshin pulled the band from his hair, banging his head back and forth, screaming his lungs out.

Nothing in the world mattered to him now, except pleasing this crowd. And what a crowd that appreciated every single effort he made.

Lost in the words he sang, Kenshin began dropping to ground, holding the microphone closer and closer to his lips.

"KYOTOOO," he screamed out, the crowd shouting back in response.

"SING WITH ME" he shouted

_--Electric guitars switch their tune—_

Kenshin bawled: I'm gonna run away, and never SAY GOODBYE!

Sano and Chuo backing up: Gonna runaway, gonna gonna runaway

Kenshin bawled: I'm gonna run away, and never WONDER WHY!

Sano and Chuo backing up: Gonna runaway, gonna gonna runaway

Enishi: I wanna runaway and never say goodbye, I want know the truth instead of wondering why, I wanna know the answers, no more lies, I wanna shut the door and open up my minddd! I wanna runaway and never say goodbye!

The four boys: I wanna runaway and open up my minddd!

"LETS CHANGE IT UP KYOTO" Sano shouted, the crowd screaming at a familiar tune of 'Points of Authority by Linkin Park' rose in full blast.

"Ya Ya, forfeit the game before somebody else takes you out of the frame, build your name to shame, and they'll rock your face, you can't run the race, the pace is too fast you just wont last—won't last" Sano sang to the crowd, which became wilder.

--Guitars play—

--Enishi Screams—

"You like to think you're never wrong, you have to act like you're something more, you want someone to hurt like you, you want to share you can't"

--Silence—

"When I look into your eyes, there's nothing there to see, nothing quite my own mistakes staring back at me, asking whyy" Enishi screamed

His boys joining in the screaming harmony.

"ASKING WHYYYYYYY", "THE SACRIFICE OF FIGHTING IN THE LIES, THE SACRIFICE IS NEVER KNOWING WHY, I STAY WITH YOU……….KYOTOOOOOOOO" they shouted…

Banging, thrashing, screaming, bawling, roaring and throbbing, the crowd came alive for the band Euthanasia. With their souls relieved yet still yearning more of the intense rock, Euthanasia decided bringing it down to something everyone knew.

"CRAW" Sano sang

"CRAW" Chou sang

"CRAWLING IN MY SKINN" Enishi screamed…

"These wounds they will not heal, fear is how I fall, confusing what is realll…" Kenshin sang…

"KYOTO MAKE SOME NOISEE, BIG UPPP" Enishi shouted, leaning his ear forward to hear a crowd roar.

Proud to hear that after two years of fighting their way up, in their own music lab, they had come to this, success and appreciation really felt good. It was this night, four talented boys sang with something more than a Goth spirit and something more than a jaded soul, they sang with brilliance, and most certainly with unity.

Flashbacks came back to the boys, as they remembered the first time, they held a microphone and the way they croaked. The way they learned to play and the way they fought. How hard it was for somebody in this world to believe in them when there was nothing. It was hard, they thought, fighting through the nothingness of the world, to stage this stage, with pride and happiness. Finally the dream they long for, to see people take their music to heart was finally coming to a reality, though the wait was long, they were here and that was all that mattered.

Singing the words to Crawling, they brought their life into their words, using every last hint of energy, life and breath to their ultimate. Sweat washed their faces as the felt themselves soar from all the dancing, thrashing of their heads and screaming. Shit tomorrow they would all suffer the soar-throat.

Right now, the crowd was what kept them going.

And as quick as the moment of attention came, the moment slowly was coming to its end where the four friends stood, singing their last for people who wanted them.

"CONFUSING WHAT IS REALLL" they ended in unison. The music fading slowly into the silence.

The crowd clapped, screaming "Euthanasia we love you"

Kenshin smiled, his face lighting after so long. His heart suddenly came crumbling into joy with how people stretched out their hands to touch him. Autograph books were thrown on the stage where signatures were written.

It was then a second spotlight focused behind Kenshin, and a woman came out.

"Yeahh! Give up people for Eu-tha-nasia" she clapped seeing the crowd clap once again for the four boys.

Kenshin turned to look at the woman, his eyes becoming distracted once again by those eyes. Burgundy eyes. 'It was your eyes'

"You know, I must say you gentlemen really have pulled it off. And because you four guys have done so well, the 'Hot Topics' around the world and Punk Retrograde Club would like to give you guys an award. But you can't get it just yet. I was going through the crowd tonight and I asked several people what song would they like to hear. The majority has it, Stain- it's been a while. Would Mr. Yukishiro and Mr. Himura, please come forward and play the last song of the night" she begged.

Enishi and Kenshin exchanged worried looks. Getting a nudge from Sano and Chuo. The both chickened out.

"Awwww" the crowd groaned.

"GO! GO! GO! GO!" The crowd chanted, trying to persuade the group.

The two boys went forward, taking their electrical guitars, and getting a microphone.

--Kenshin strums his guitar—

"It's been a while, since I could…hold my head up high, it's been a while, since I first saw you" Enishi sang, joining Kenshin.

"It's been a while, since I could stand on my own two feet again, its been a while—since I could call you."

"And everything I can't remember, is but the past which it seems, comes the questions that are angered, I stretch myself begun the pain."

"It's been a while since I could say, that I was an addict, its been say love myself as well, its been, since I got things I f—k things up just like I always do, its been but all that shit seems to disappear when I'm with you.

Chorus.

"Why must feel this way" Kenshin sang.

"Just make this go away" Enishi sang

"Just one more peaceful day" both sang

A quiet guitar played.

"It's been a while since I could, look in myself straight, it's been a while since I said I'm sorry"

Chorus…

"Its been a while, since I could hold my head up high, its been since I said I was sorry…" Enishi ended the crowd clapping at their effort.

"Aww my gosh! Don't they rock audience? Oh man, they really do! Euthanasia, on behalf of this Club, Punk Retrograde and the worldwide store Hot Topic, we are please to give you gentlemen an award for best band and a check of ten thousand dollars." The woman spoke taking up a huge cheque, handing it to Sano, who was completely psyched.

Jumping up in the air, the boys were too shock to believe it.

"Anddd, as an extra bonus, on behalf of me, myself and I, I will be giving you gentlemen four Harley motorcycles with all license and gear approved and bought."

With that, four Harley Davidson's motorcycles, rode up on the stage behind coloured mist.

Enishi covered his mouth while Sano pulled his hair. Kenshin was too shock, while Chuo was cursing in amazement.

Kenshin ran up to his bike, touching the graphical work and chair. Stooping down to examine the bike he just received, he bit his lips in joy.

Amazed at the chrome rims and red coloured brakes, Kenshin stood up, leaning back taking a good look at his bike. And shit, was it hot.

Turning around to the woman who made it possible, he let out his hand waiting for her to shake his hand. She smiled before taking his hand. Pulling her into a hug, she giggled at the warm hands around her, and the excitement of the boy. Proud that she could at least do something good, she pulled back, seeing the boy staring her deeply in the eyes.

Feeling a bit hot from his eyes, he let her go before returning to his wild-ass friends who were jumping, and bawling at their bikes and not to mention their money.

The woman stood there, being silent, looking at the red head's back. Feeling strange at how he made her feel, she placed a hand over chest, feeling as if she was denoted of her doings.

The crowd, still wild as ever, broke from their bounds, jumping onto the stage, thronging their guest artists.

The woman made her exit, guards protecting her from the suddenly released crowd.

It was before she left, she turned one last time, to see the boy who's not even a fricking man, stare back at her with shivers.

Leaving, Kenshin returned to the celebration.

_--_

_--_

_--_

_To be continued._

_An: Hope you liked it!_

**Please review!**


	5. Chapter 5

**FREAK ON THE LEASH...**

_--_Female Hitokiri Battousai

_--R- rated for mature themes and language._

_--Based under the neglected fic: Power of Love (Remake)_

Synopsis: The sweetest flower that blows, I give to him as we part, for him it is a black rose, for me it is my heart.

(Internal synopsis: Kamiya Kaoru, a typical Ms. Goodie-goodie, assigned herself a psychology project, one in which it meant to rehabilitate the mind of the school's worst bad-boy punk, Kenshin Himura. Problem is, when the project is over, does that mean the emotions built are over as well?)

_--_

_-- Chapter 5- Gossip…_

_--_

_Friday 15th_

Kaoru stood under the tree, feeling so cold.

'School' she thought watching her school from behind the thick shower of rain.

Looking up at the sky, she could see her whole day would be of grey clouds. Sighing lightly to herself, she thought about what happened the day before. The battle that took place, the words said, the things done and feelings felt. Feeling afraid that she could not show herself to her worthy school again, Kaoru thought the only way to avoid the memory was to go on living.

Stepping out into the rain.

The drops came crashing down on her back. Her clean crisp clothing, went from dry to wet, and before she knew it, she was facing chills all along her spine. Holding herself protectively, she shivered when the icy rain seem to fall down her chest. Trembling rapidly, Kaoru made a run for shelter.

Running straight for the school's entrance, Kaoru could make out the silhouettes of people running indoors as well. Splashing her foot in some puddles, the muddy cold water traveled up her tall socks. 'Blast, just blast' she thought, frowning at the thought her mother would kill her from coming home smelling like a toad.

Pushing through the rain, Kaoru burst free, the feeling of the cold wind biting her skin as she shivered to keep warm. Exhaling a breath into her hands, she tried to keep her fingers moving. Making a dash into the building, she saw the students running toward class. Taking a peek at the time on her watch, she practically fainted.

'Shit, 8:05, man I'm in some serious crap'

Running along, the hall in her still wet clothes, Kaoru's shoes skid against the smooth floor taking her straight into the lockers with a hard bang. Rubbing her butt after some three consecutive times, Kaoru decided walking would do her well, not to mention save her the butt-ache.

Holding her back, like an old woman, Kaoru walked past the hall monitor knowing that the pink slip was coming out. Instead, the girl known as Tiffany, simply backed off. Her brown eyes simply glowed in fright as she leaned back way onto the lockers. Kaoru peered her a look, confused why the girl would look at her this way. Truly confused, Kaoru turned her face, walking to class peacefully.

Seeing the room '787' Ms. Anaka, Kaoru sighed looking down one more time before turning the knob clockwise, the door opened to a class of disarray.

Blinking back, the entire class turned to door. Being very quiet.

'Okay, what a welcome..such love'

Walking to her seat, the girls backed up, moving away from the drenched girl. Kaoru was not confused, she was like absolutely clueless.

'Man, what the hell is wrong with them. Damn, I'm confused!'

Taking a seat, Kaoru felt their stares pour in on her. Tapping her nails nervously on the table, Kaoru bit her lips, wondering what the hell was going on. If this was revenge for something she forgot to do, then it was pretty lame and not to mention completely sucky.

For an intense five minutes, the stares poured over her head. Bored by now, Kaoru simply yawned, not caring a shit. Actually she was wondering what was taking the teacher so long. It was then her eyes fell on the blackboard.

It was a message from her teacher. It read she was ill and that they would do pages 350 to 356 now and for homework.

Kaoru figured since there wasn't one humane person in the class, she'd set the example and be number one.

Taking out her Math textbook and her notebook to write, Kaoru heard chattering behind her head. Voices that were in a hush-hush tone, that she herself couldn't understand. She would have simply brush it off, but come on, when it comes to being inconspicuous, trust the girls of this school to rumor it loud.

Opening her book to page 350, Kaoru uneasily read through the question. Writing the question down in her notebook, Kaoru heard the mutterings louder. She could make out a few words, like curse, trouble and then her name. It was then Kaoru lost her concentration. Feeling ticked off that she was center of their discussion, Kaoru tapped her pencil uneasily against her text book, biting her lips in curiosity. Before she knew it, her feet began tapping the floor uneasily as if she couldn't hold it anymore.

'Come on Kaoru, just forget them…'

Looking at the same question she'd been working on she realized she got no where. 'Math, I really love you, but come on, does it help when most of my brain power has to go to you when I need to eavesdrop?'

Leaning forward, she tried to cover her ears, but not even that seem to work.

Completely pissed, Kaoru pursed her lips humming herself a tune of, What you waiting for by Gwen Stefani.

The whispers rose to its highest when someone from the group hushed them up.

"Yo Kamiya" someone called.

'Finally'

"Oye?" she turned around.

The girl took a minute to breathe before continuing. "Is it true?" asked the girl.

"What's true?" asked Kaoru very confused.

"That you and Himura got into a fight yesterday?" asked the girl, looking on in interest.

"Whose Him--" it was then she realized why she was getting all the respect, odd attention and not to mention mutterings.

"Well did you?" asked the girl.

"I—I don't wanna talk about this" yep sure, trust the school to find out almost immediately.

'Sure I mean, I'm trying to forget about it, but do they even know that? No! Boy with the rate this is going, I for one know how long its gonna take for this topic to die. Sure kill my conscience peeps, its not like I care or anything' Kaoru turned around being grim.

"What's the matter Kamiya. Lost?" the girl asked hotly.

At first Kaoru's mouth was ready to snap back a hasty reply, but figuring that anything she says now can go against her she reserved her comment.

"Awww the baby lost…tsk tsk TSKKK" the girl volume nastily.

'God and now you know why I hate this school. It's all their faults I'm a hater'

"Just leave me alone Anagi" Kaoru spoke softly.

"Huh?" the girl asked, "what, what's that? I didn't seem to catch it" the girl spoke rather raw.

Kaoru said nothing.

"Everybody knows Kamiya, just get over it…" the girl spoke, "that you're a chicken"

It was then the alarm of code-red-anger came online.

'Girl, you better have moves to go with those talks, coz when I'm done with you, you'll be a matchbox on your way to Mexico.'

"Do something Kamiya, say something, I know you want to." The girl knew how to egg somebody on.

Kaoru's fist clench when the anger seem to go above its normal boundary. Just a little bit again and Kaoru would go cracking down the center.

"Come on Kamiya"

'Shut up'

"What's the matter, you afraid?"

'Shut your freggin' mouth'

"Come onn" the girl practically scream.

Kaoru pounded her fists into her table top.

"Shitt! What's it to you Anagi?" Kaoru turned around completely pissed.

"It's all procedure" Anagi teased.

"Procedure my ass! Look Anagi, since you insist on knowing my business which doesn't have a shit to do with you, then fine I'll tell you what you want to hear! Yes! Himura and I fought! There, happy? I hope so!" Kaoru snarled.

"Not really Kamiya. I wanna know why, and I wanna know who won" Anagi spoke.

"Th-yeah right, as if I'll tell you." Kaoru snapped back.

"Actually Kamiya, if you don't tell me, this entire college is gonna think, you lost and that you're some retard-hole who doesn't even know how to pick her fights. How lame!" she paused to look at her nails, "so before you go off being all macho with me, take this into consideration. I can spread rumors faster than you breathe, and believe me Kamiya, as much as you don't like me, I don't like you. Blame me for being evil, but I have no choice, its for the gossip column, so before I write something completely not true, I might as well hear it from the horse's mouth. Th-know, hmm?" the girl drawled.

"F—k you to hell girl!" Kaoru spoke.

"Is that a yes or no?" Anagi asked.

"Himura and I fought because--" Kaoru stopped to think.

She couldn't tell them she was caught framed smoking. She couldn't say that, that would be more trouble. More and more trouble.

"What's the matter, forgot?" Anagi asked.

It was then her brain came up with the only thing she could possibly find. It's like she couldn't think with all their eyes gunning her down. Nervous and afraid, Kaoru exploded.

"We fought because—we were dating. It's over okay. And for your information, I won" okay so she completely lied, but come on, 'who reads the gossip column?'

"Thank you" Anagi said.

_--_

_--_

_--_

"Oh my gosh Misao, everyone reads the gossip column" Kaoru spoke to her friend who had been listening to her rap for over an hour straight.

"Kaoru-chan, what happened yesterday is bound to show up in the school's paper. I mean Anagi, being such an influential writer and not to mention egotistical jerk, something like a mini-version Megumi, then heck everybody is gonna read it" Misao explained.

"Mouuu" Kaoru groaned, "but I lied…that's the point" Kaoru explained.

Misao removed her eyes from the paper (gossip column) to look at Kaoru.

"What? Whatcha mean you lied?" Misao stopped Kaoru from her groaning.

"Well," Kaoru spoke, "none of what I said was true" Kaoru bit her lips, "do you think I'm a bad person?" Kaoru asked.

"Kaoru" Misao spoke as if she was getting a fit.

"Misao, what's the matter?" Kaoru asked, holding her friends hands as she saw Misao look at her in shock.

"Y-You…" she said slowly.

"Me?" she asked, "what did I do?"

"Kaoru, oh my—oh man—oh darn, um Kaoru…" Misao started.

"Yeahh?" Kaoru was beginning to sound uncertain.

"You and I need a best friend moment. Like now" Pushing the girl outside on one of the benches.

Kaoru was very – very afraid. Usually when Misao decided they should have the 'bestfriend moment thingee' it usually implied, HORROR!

The both girls sat down on the bench.

Misao was edgy and Kaoru could see it most definitely.

'She's probably gonna tell me one of the girls from this school really likes him and my ass is basically fried! Wooo, this life it rocks my ass!'

"Um Kaoru" Misao scratched the back of her neck that meant.

'It's really, really bad! Oh my gosh, I'm gotten beaten up!'

"Heehhehe" she does the laughing uneasily thingee.

'Yup, I'm done for'

"Kaoru, how can I say this, well, try to at least" Misao bit her lips.

"What's the matter Misao, tell me already" Kaoru implored

"Well don't say I didn't warn you coz I am and what I'm about to tell you isn't good. So now you know and now I'll tell you." She spoke

"Oh gosh Misao, if its that bad, then spare me the grief" Kaoru begged.

"Actually if I don't tell you, from what I saw yesterday I can pretty much tell you there will and I repeat, WILL, be more grief. So, you ready?" Misao asked seeing Kaoru wear all the features of fright, remoteness, --unhappiness.

"B-bring it on?" Kaoru spoke weakly.

"'K, well um, you see, the school's paper doesn't mean the school's paper, it means the schools paper" Misao spoke.

"What? Misao, that is dumbest thing I have ever heard" Kaoru shot back.

"Yeah let me write it and you'll see if it's the dumbest thing you ever SAW" Misao spoke.

"Misao, I don't really appreciate this. I'm young, I wanna live. If its that bad, then gosh maybe you should just end my life" Kaoru was being over exaggerative.

"Please, don't start. I hate it when you do that" Misao frowned.

"Alright, alright! So tell me, what's the news?" Kaoru sat back figuring this would help.

"Kaoru, our paper is not written just for our college and when I say college, I mean its not only written for this female college" Misao paused to see shock appearing on Kaoru's face.

"You mean?" Kaoru started.

"Uh-huh" Misao answered.

"And he?"

"Yup, he read it! I didn't think I'd have to tell you. But our paper is shared. That's why the paper is so thick. Because there's a lot of people with views." Misao explained.

"Oh my gosh Misao. I can't believe this, t-this is horrible! How can I show my face? Oh gosh—he is so gonna kill me," Kaoru gasped at the horror, "you must hide me" Kaoru turned to Misao who arched a brow.

"Come on Kaoru-chan, you can't live your life hiding" Misao said.

"Girl you do not know me very well. B'sides, its not if I want to, its that I have to. For my life, my protection...y'know?"

"Kaoru-chan, you're being silly!" Misao spoke.

"I am not! See this face, it says, hello Misao, bye-bye Misao. It says life and then it says death. And BAM! That's all it'll take Himura to do when he finds out we dated. Oh my gosh why do I have to lie?" Kaoru asked herself.

"Its all your fault Misao" Kaoru flinched at her.

"Me? Oh oh sure, blame it on me, as if that's gonna help" Misao bickered.

"Actually it will, if you didn't pick up that book called 'Lying is an ease' maybe I wouldn't be in this predicament. But all thanks to you I am, I shall endure, I shall lose, I will die!" Kaoru spoke.

"Sure, blame the best friend, anything else I should know that I'm to be blamed for, hmm, come on, spill it out, I'm all ears" Misao inquired.

"Mouuu" Kaoru groaned, slouching in the bench.

"Misao, who am I kidding. I'm sorry, its not your fault" she paused, Misao smiled, "it's 99.5 percent your fault and I swear if live you're dead" Misao snarled.

"Alright alright! It's not your fault. It's mine. Gosh, I was so stupid, what made me lie Misao, what?" Kaoru sat up, "these moments, might be my last. If I die, I want to go to a happier place, I want you to be happy" Kaoru started to talk all make-believe again.

"Can I have your Sony Viao?" Misao asked.

"But excuse me! Here I am telling you how I want you to be happy when I go to the far beyond and you're concerned about my laptop, girl, what kinna best friend are you?" Kaoru put a hand on her hips.

"Oh oh, I'm sorry, continue will you?" Misao rolled her eyes hating the way Kaoru spoke.

"Yes, as I was saying, when I go off into the far beyond, be happy, smile again. Have another best friend. You wouldn't believe how my heart hurts me to say this, but though I died mainly because its all your fault, I want you to be happy…" Kaoru ended with a smile

"Oh and no you can't have anything in my room. There!" she ended.

"Finally!" Misao sounded bored.

"Awwwww! Misao I'm dead meat" Kaoru pulled her knees to her chin.

"Maybe if I act like if I'm having a fit, he'll leave me alone. Yeah, now there's an idea, what do you think Misao?" asked Kaoru.

"I think firstly, you need psychiatric help, secondly, you need to get a hold of yourself. I mean I was just thinking about it logically. I don't think Himura will hurt you. You're a girl and boys –don't hit girls." Misao spoke

"Misao, you forgot one major thing before you deduced such conclusions" Kaoru spoke.

"And what's that?" Misao asked very interested.

"Yesterday, I was pinned by three boys, and let me tell you girl, it aint nice. The next part about it, is that I am gonna get hurt from Himura, because he threatened me to shut to my mouth or, its trouble. His eyes girl, they're scary and the way he sounds off every word makes my skin shiver, crazily. I'm telling you Misao, you do not know that boy. Heck, not even I know who I WAS messing with." Kaoru said.

Misao sighed.

"So what do you suggest?" Misao asked.

"Well, you could shoot me, dig me a grave and have a nice eulogy for me, that could work, but I'm figuring I'd have to do better than that. So here's the plan, you're gonna have to be my accomplice" Kaoru spoke.

"What? Ha ha ha! Kaoru-chan, woo, you're so funny, you almost had my heart miss a beat there. Girl, when it comes to destiny and flying solo, girl, peace out" Misao said.

"The cruel gestures, how I love them" Kaoru growled.

"Kaoru, how can I possibly help you?" asked Misao.

"You're not the only one who's gonna do some good helping." Kaoru confessed.

"Oh really, and who else is in this?" Misao asked.

"Your worse nightmare" Kaoru smiled seeing Misao wince.

"Aww, not Megumi…" Misao groaned.

"Yup, she and her crew" Kaoru ended.

_--_

_--_

_--_

Seven girls sat together rehearsing the plan Kaoru had devised.

"Now remember if you see him, you holler me by our hand signals. Remember if this works, you guys are gonna get such a hug!" Kaoru smiled seeing everybody looked pissed.

"Okay. So, any questions?" Kaoru asked.

"Yeah, I have one" Tomoe asked.

"Yeah, what is it?" Kaoru asked.

"Who says he has to come for you. Maybe one his friends will come for you. A face you don't know. What should we do?" Tomoe asked.

"Uhhh" Kaoru thought, "hmm, that's a good question. Anyone got a gun?" Kaoru asked.

"Now now, shooting him isn't the right thing, although it will very well be the last of him, point is, we need alternatives" Tae a short brown head spoke.

"And they are?" Kaoru asked.

"I know its gonna sound dumb, but its for your safety, you can't come in contact with any guys. This means safety. My second alternative is, running very quickly. My third alternative, is to fight, and I mean not just you alone Kaoru-chan, we're all gonna pitch in." Tae spoke.

"Really?" Kaoru's face lit up.

"No, I was just bluffing! No really, we're be there for you Kaoru-chan. We're gonna look like a gang and stay united as we are strong" Tae spoke.

"Aww, you guys" Kaoru wiped an invisible tear. "Group hug" Kaoru called hugging her friends who rolled their eyes and backed off.

"Okay, I'm ready" Kaoru said robustly.

"You are?" Yumi asked.

"No I'm just ready to pee! Excuse me" Kaoru ran to the girlie's room.

Everyone face-faulted.

_--_

_--_

_--_

An: Like it? I hope so! Thanks for reading the update! Hope you peeps are in the mood to read more!

**Please review…**


	6. Chapter 6

**FREAK ON THE LEASH...**

_--_Female Hitokiri Battousai

_--R- rated for mature themes and language._

_--Based under the neglected fic: Power of Love (Remake)_

Synopsis: The sweetest flower that blows, I give to him as we part, for him it is a black rose, for me it is my heart.

(Internal synopsis: Kamiya Kaoru, a typical Ms. Goodie-goodie, assigned herself a psychology project, one in which it meant to rehabilitate the mind of the school's worst bad-boy punk, Kenshin Himura. Problem is, when the project is over, does that mean the emotions built are over as well?)

_--_

_-- Chapter 6- Before and after the battle_

_--_

_Friday 15th afternoon_

Kaoru sat in her chair, uneasily looking at the clock.

'Quarter pass two. Dawn'

To Kaoru, time was flying. The second hand roared across the clock, as it seem another minute was gone and closer and closer it came to her doom.

Swallowing at the thoughts of her end, Kaoru really wished now she could bury herself.

Tapping her nails against the table, Kaoru realized the more she tried to focus the harder it became to think. Distracted by the time and her feelings, she rendered it was hopeless.

Megumi saw the way Kaoru uneasily moved in her seat. 'Poor girl'

Seeing that Kaoru wouldn't be at ease, Megumi did everything in her will power to distract the teacher from Kaoru.

'Well, that should be easy'

The minutes came narrowing down one after the next, until the clock came cracking down on it's last final seconds to 2:30.

"2:30, so fast?" was Kaoru's question when the bell sounded off.

It was home-time and a weekend full of homework and partying. Too bad, thought Kaoru that she wouldn't live through the day. Preparing herself for the war that was going to be waged against her. She took a breath before standing to her feet. Feeling heavy from the oncoming battle she began marching away from the class.

Feeling like she had to do this, had to face him, eventually in the near future, Kaoru rendered it, she would endure—somehow.

"Kaoru, Kaoru" Megumi called.

Kaoru didn't listen. She had to do this, she had to – say sorry.

'What's the worse he can do?' and her imagination played ten different alternative deaths he could pick for her. Feeling tight in her stomach, she clenched her hands walking out the college. The place she would be safe in.

Marching behind her, her friends followed her, taking her back as promised.

Kaoru looked at her watch: 2:31pm

Time was against her and so were the odds too she guessed but there's nothing she can do. Passing her shoulder was Anagi.

"See you later Kamiya" she said, brushing her hair over her shoulder.

Kaoru breathed in her sarcasm. 'Maybe I should kill her as a last wish resolution'

Taking all the jokes away from her feelings, Kaoru felt hollow. 'Just like my enemy'

"Yo Kaoru" a familiar voice called.

"No Misao, I have to do this. I have to face him." Kaoru continued walking, feeling heavier by the moment. The air she breathed in was sinned with her death tainted all over it. Her lungs became tight and the pangs increased deep within her. Pulling the scarf from her hair, her black locks went flying into the afternoon's wind.

The cool air raced against her, making her feel in a sense cold.

Misao ran forward, catching up with her best friend.

"Kaoru, why so strong now?" Misao asked, the other girls following her suit.

"I have to. He will find me and when he does, I won't be ready, so now I should just finish it. Let him get it over with! You know, one problem down, a hundred to go" bravely she spoke, her eyes not matching the tone of voice.

"You mustn't be so cocky tanuki. He's dangerous" Megumi added.

"What choice do I have Megumi? I started a lie which is now a rumor and I fend now for myself. I don't ask anyone to be part of this battle with me" she explained.

"Kaoru please…don't to go to him." Tae begged.

"He'll find me Tae." Kaoru said

"Well then let him come, coz we'll be right here" Tae enforced.

"How I wish it was that simple" Kaoru whispered.

"Kaoru" Misao whispered in disbelief.

"Girls, please, leave me…this is my fault, my battle" Kaoru explained, walking from them.

They watched her in amazement, "it's funny, one minute she's all about joke and before your blinking eyes she's changed back to her solemn self." Misao spoke.

Kaoru stood by 'big oakie' a tree everyone referred to as the hanging out spot. Kaoru leaned against the tree, pulling her shirt out her skirt and loosening her tie. Leaning her head against the tree, she waited for 'Himura' to show himself.

Her girls hovered near, protectively keeping her centered.

Folding their arms and looking serious, students passed by wondering what was going on. Kaoru stooped after the clock's arms began ticking from minute to minute. For over ten minutes she stood with her girls untouched.

One by one she saw her friends disappearing until, finally there were two standing, Kaoru and her reflection. Officially 3pm on her watch, she gave a sigh of relief. 'There was going to be no fight.'

In the distance Kaoru saw her car approaching. Taking up her bag she headed toward the car, opening the door and leaving.

Sighing in relief against the window, Kaoru felt safe.

"Hey kido, how was school?" asked Kaoru's mother.

"Like always, different…" Kaoru spoke.

"You hungry?" the woman asked.

"Yeah, actually I am. How about some Chinese take out, sounds good?" Kaoru asked

"If you're sponsoring" Kaoru's mother by name Suokii said.

"Uh lets see, nope! I guess you're sponsoring, so here's what I want, fry rice with no green veggies. I also want shrimp in hot sauce and battered butter fried shrimp, I want Teriyaki chicken and a sizzling spring roll" Kaoru pinion.

"Kaoru you know you should really eat vegetables" Suokii spoke

"Hah! That'll be the day" Kaoru confessed.

"What a girl you are!" thought the woman…

"Yeah, but you love me no other way" Kaoru whispered.

Looking out her window, she smiled at the sweet world passing by, happy that she was alive.

'Gosh, how I'll cringe to go back to school on Monday'

_--_

_--_

_--_

_Saturday 16th, 1:24am_

Kaoru twisted, and turned and twisted and turned!

Getting up annoyed, she fluffed her pillow figuring this might work. Dropping her head plump into the feathery pillow, she felt absolutely nothing. And that's what was driving her insane.

Sighing out aloud, she turned to her left.

'Ohm, ohm –sleep, are you coming?' Kaoru chanted.

'This isn't working' she thought turning to her right.

Returning to her chanting she shot up with anger on her face. 'Why is it that I woke up um, lets see, 1:25am, damn, is that the time? Wow'

Pushing the sheets off her, she looked around her dully lit room, seeing her computer gabbed against the wall.

Figuring the net was the only thing to possibly keep her alive, Kaoru went to her desk, placing on the Sony Viao Misao had wanted the first day she laid her beady eyes on it.

'Greedy girl'

Typing in her password, Kaoru's modem automatically began dialing the ISP. Kaoru sat back, yawning, getting the 'icy-iciles' out her eye. Kaoru yawned again, feeling tired, but not sleepy.

Logining into her MSN Messenger, she saw someone had added her.

'nvmisao hotmail . com, so I see the devil finally got herself a new email'

Almost immediately, a conversation box opened with someone with the name of 'scary girls are hot'

Kaoru responded by saying hi.

Bad Jappy says: Hello

…

Bad Jappy says: hello, asl?

Scary girls are hot says: hello Kaoru this is Misao

Bad Jappy says: Oh, didn't realize

Scary girls are hot says: Yeah no probs! Hey Kao, did you hear the latest news?

Bad Jappy says: Nope! What is it?

Scary girls are hot says: A super duper cute guy is coming to our next door college.

Bad Jappy says: No really, what's the latest news?

Scary girls are hot says: You really know how to crash a moment don't you?

Bad Jappy says: Oh yeah, I only learn from the best.

Scary girls are hot says: If you mean me, you're all wrong!

Bad Jappy says: That's what you said before I got into my trouble for reading that brilliant book of yours. What's the name of the book, uh—uh, can't seem to remember, maybe you would know it. Since most of it does with lying, oh is that it, lying? Oh now I've seem to remember, Lying with Ease. Machimache Misao you dare not tell me about anything, you trouble-maker.

Scary girls are hot says: Wow, the love and gratitude I get from you is overwhelming. No really, its to take you to the grave.

Bad Jappy says: Yeah, so, is he that hot?

Scary girls are hot says: Hell yeah. Megumi told me this super hot boy named Aoshi Shinamori is coming to our college. Oh my gosh, I can hardly wait for Monday.

Bad Jappy says: Wow, why your happiness is so evident, my life is far from happy. In fact I'll be despairing for Monday. But fear not, go on without me. Be happy, besides, I want you to be happy—be, be, genki?

Scary girls are hot says: Yeah that'll do.

Bad Jappy says: Yah! Moving on, how come all of a sudden Ms. Tomboy with the scary attitude, likes a bishouhen? Does this mean somebody here is turning girlie-girlie! Gasps, I could hardly believe it:P

Scary girls are hot says: Wow Kaoru-chan!

Bad Jappy says: I'm just joking girl. Th-know?

Scary girls are hot says: Yeah. Well this afternoon Megumi sent me a pic of the guy and she told me some stuff about him. Kaoru-chan why I like him is no simpler than the answer I give you now. He does Ninjitsu. And shit, he does it well. Megumi says he ranks fifth in Japan. (Sighs dreamily) What a man, what a hunk!

Bad Jappy says: Hahahha! Well I'm happy for you Misao, but—what about girls like Shura and Anagi getting him? I know our squad is okay, but those two girls are gonna be your biggest enemy…

Scary girls are hot says: You know what Kao, you're right, I'm gonna have problems! Shit, why can't things go smoothly?

Bad Jappy says: Don't worry Misao, I'll help rid them. B'sides, Anagi and I have something to finish, and boy its not gonna be pretty.

Scary girls are hot says: Well that's a relief, I guess I can deal with Shura. Besides she can't mess with me unless of course she doesn't like that face of hers

Bad Jappy says: Yeah, but I wouldn't be so quick to say that. I heard Shura has links in Kyoto University and when someone plays up with her, that's it for them.

Scary girls are hot says: Are you for real?

Bad Jappy says: As real as life can be.

Scary girls are hot says: Aww man! Just what I need, a thorn up my spine. Anyways, lets forget this topic.

Bad Jappy says: Ok! Whatcha wanna talk 'bout?

Scary girls are hot says: Oh cool, one of my friends came online! Want me to add him to our conversation, trust me Kao, he's really cool.

Bad Jappy says: Cool? I beg to defer what cool means in your dictionary

Scary girls are hot says: Ha ha ha, very funny, but seriously Kao, he's a sweet guy and if he shits you up you can always go across and beat him to a plump.

Bad Jappy says: He's in our next door college?

Scary girls are hot says: Yup!

Bad Jappy says: Well if you insist, then shoot

Scary girls are hot says: Kool! Gonna add him.

_Southparkbigdaddy has been added to your conversation:_

Scary girls are hot says: There! Kao, meet Akira Kiyosato and Akira miboy, this is migirl, Kao.

Southparkbigdaddy says: Your girl? I didn't know you were dealing girls

Bad Jappy says: WTF!

Scary girls are hot says: Akira, when it goes to first impression, boy I must admit you suck at that, and for your information I'm not lesbian, this happens to be my best friend

Bad Jappy says: Misao, your friend is cheesy

Southparkbigdaddy says: Awww, did I offend the baby. Here, let me help.

Southparkbigdaddy says: (Akira pushes the damsel in distress unto his bed and they have fufufu) know what I mean baby girl?

Bad Jappy says: suck this you pervert. (Kaoru raises middle finger)

Southparkbigdaddy says: Oh girl you know how to turn me on don't you?

Bad Jappy says: WTF! Misao, talk to your horny friend

Scary girls are hot says: Tried! Never really seems to work!

Bad Jappy says: Misao, I really don't like this idiot!

Southparkbigdaddy says: but baby I'm all over and, under you.

Bad Jappy says: see there we go again!

Scary girls are hot says: Akira, stop it! She's not like that!

Southparkbigdaddy says: Alright, alright. I'm sorry.

Scary girls are hot says: See Kao, he's a good boy. When he's ready at least.

Bad Jappy: Whatever.

Southparkbigdaddy says: So what's your name?

Bad Jappy says: Japanese with an attitude.

Scary girls are hot says: (rubs temples) I can see where this is going!

Southparkbigdaddy says: Is it that same attitude that got you into trouble with Himura?

Bad Jappy says: . . .

Southparkbigdaddy says: well?

Bad Jappy says: what's it to you?

Southparkbigdaddy says: you lied didn't you?

Bad Jappy says: what, what are you talking about. I didn't lie about anything.

Southparkbigdaddy says: you lied in the school's gossip column. Our entire boy's college saw the fight Kaoru, no one missed it. You lost, and we saw it

Bad Jappy says: the entire school saw?

Southparkbigdaddy says: yup! Thing about it, you're so popular they're making a huge article called the Battousai's woman.

Bad Jappy says: excuse me?

Southparkbigdaddy says: well, it was an irresistible offer. They're doing an insiders story about you and Himura. The authors are anonymous so that means they're gonna write shit, how you guys made love and shit…

Bad Jappy says: Misao, you hear that?

Scary girls are hot says: yeah, I do. Bad omen Kao!

Bad Jappy says: Misao, I suddenly fell ill. Hah, look at this, I can't go to school again! I'm bedridden.

Scary girls are hot says: Kaoru, please don't start.

Bad Jappy says: (coughs) oh I'm getting old. Look I have wrinkles and sags under my eyes. My skin is flabby and my hair is grey. Damn, time sure does fly when you're having fun getting old.

Scary girls are hot says: Kao, why do you do these things?

Bad Jappy says: now now my dear. Let this old lady catch up with her breathing and then she'll answer those dumb questions.

Southparkbigdaddy says: Am I missing something over here?

Scary girls are hot says: (Sighs) Akira meet the real Kaoru. The one who does a lot of exaggeration. She believes she'll be God's best archangel and when she's in the beyond we should be happy. Spread joy to our fellow men

Southparkbigdaddy says: What? I don't one shit you just said.

Scary girls are hot says: welcome to my world?

Southparkbigdaddy says: so how old are you Kao, can I call you that?

Bad Jappy says: Yeah you can call me that! I'm 17 plus.

Southparkbigdaddy says: Oh I'm 18. Got a picture?

Bad Jappy says: no

Scary girls are hot says: Oh I got one of her. This one is at her behind her house by that massive ass pool of hers. I think you'll like this one Akira. She seems to show so much skin in this picture, you could almost thought she was Megumi.

Southparkbigdaddy says: Oh nice! Send me the picture

_Kao at pool.jpg (accept or cancel)_

_Kao at pool.jpg was accepted by Southparkbigdaddy._

Bad Jappy says: why did you have to show him my picture?

Southparkbigdaddy says: DAMNNN GIRL! YOU FINEEE! WANNA BE MINE?

Bad Jappy says: no…

Southparkbigdaddy says: just gimme a chance babes. You'll love what you see when you see me. I dated your friend you know, Tomoe. She can tell you about me.

_Bishousen.jpg (accept or cancel)_

_Bishouhen.jpg was accepted by Bad Jappy._

Bad Jappy says: you're very well built I must say. Nice…

Southparkbigdaddy says: wanna deal?

Bad Jappy says: I would! But I wouldn't live to!

Southparkbigdaddy says: huh? What's that mean?

Bad Jappy says: didn't you catch anything Misao and I were saying. I'm in deep shit. Because I lied about me and Himura dealing, he's practically going to kill me on Monday.

Southparkbigdaddy says: yeah you're right you're in shit!

Bad Jappy says: thanks for pointing out the obvious

Southparkbigdaddy says: Yeah maybe you're in shit, but I can help you out of it

Bad Jappy says: really?

Scary girls are hot says: really?

Southparkbigdaddy says: Yup! Himura and I are two of the biggest enemies, damn we are, but Himura and I don't mess around with each other coz we have squads.

Bad Jappy says: squads?

Southoarkbigdaddy says: Yup. Himura owns all the bad boys, and I own all the jocks which Himura doesn't target.

Bad Jappy says: so you can really help me?

Southparkbigdaddy says: Yeah girl, I can. But I want something from you.

Bad Jappy says: If you're serious and you really help me, name your request. It is my hearts wish!

Southparkbigdaddy says: Lets deal…

Bad Jappy says: fine, but no sex!

Southparkbigdaddy says: You're just saying that…

Bad Jappy says: no I'm serious…

Southparkbigdaddy says: Oh, okay. Well meet me at the mall 3:15pm today.

Bad Jappy says: okay

Southparkbigdaddy says: well ladies I have to go get some rest. I need my beauty rest for the love of my life to have me to her best. You know what I mean, right Kao?

Bad Jappy says: yes dearest.

Southparkbigdaddy says: Well see you ladies later. Misao, see you at Ninjitsu practice 9-ish. And farewell my Kaoru.

Scary girls are hot says: yeah, see you later Kiyo-chan. Bye bye

Bad Jappy says: bye bye Akira.

Southparkbigdaddy says: Oh before I leave, add me kaoru, I'm at Iamyourman hotmail . com

Bad Jappy says: okay, I'll add you.

Southparkbigdaddy says: I'm out ladies! Chao!

_Southparkbigdaddy has left the conversation._

Meanwhile:

Kaoru added Kiyosato to her address. Laughing at the fact she made a boyfriend so quickly. Feeling safe in this pervert's arms, Kaoru laughed louder.

Her laughter traveled down the halls, where it filmed into her parents room

Bad Jappy: Hey Misao, if I'm correct mom is gonna come walking down the hall coz I was laughing don't ask me why. So to make a long story short, I'm gonna hit the hay. Maybe you should too. You got practice.

Scary girls are hot says: yeah in a while, but see you later Kao, good luck with Akira.

Bad Jappy says: yeah I'm gonna need it. Well take care chica, enjoy your 'day' and big up! Bye bye!

Scary girls are hot says: bye bye kao

_Bad Jappy has left the conversation._

With that, Kaoru shut off her computer, jumping on her bed, feeling sleep alas call at her name. Slowly the colours and shapes of her room faded as sleep soundlessly raced her body. Softly snoozing off into a world where anything is possible, a smile broke her sleeping face, as dreams finally enrapt her.

_--_

_--_

_--_


End file.
